felorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rietzen Fey'Vernoq
Resilish Nielquosthos Nilt Resilish! Rietzen Fey'Vernoq, the Torturer You will tell me what I want to know, whether you want to or not. What you do not want to tell me is fine too, I enjoy torture. Adventurer's Log Day 1 Ran. Ran away from home. Bara yelled, and I ran. I have no idea who this person is that encouraged me to run, but running was my only option. Had to run. Had to run from the people around me. Had to run from the city of Kor. Xanzer is dead? Possibly? What was that power? It seemed so strong, and yet, I know its wrong. Isn't it? To have the power to destroy another for revenge and vengeance. No time to think. Only time to run. Day 10 I have been on the road for over a week now. Bara has been, strangely, a fine travelling companion on our journey. I have yet to tell her what I did in Kor. I feel she would become wary of me if she knew the truth. My faith in Pelor is gone. The world has fallen around me and I hear nothing from Him to help guide my way. That night still haunts me. Xanzer's scream. The look in his eye. The knowledge that his actions came back to kill him burns in my mind. Power that comes from knowledge. I feel that this power is what I now seek. The power to totally and utterly destroy my foe. Who knew that knowledge could be so directly powerful? It is amazes me to hear the priests and clerics of Kor talk so lovingly of Pelor and all of His glory. His power couldn't keep Xanzer from my retribution nor my revenge. I'm sure there are other deities as powerful and hungry for knowledge as I am. My time spent in the Library of Kor is finally proving to be fruitful. I feel that it has opened my eyes to other things in the world that the priests and clerics of Kor would frown upon. I remember the teachings of Elder Jones: Never be satisfied with the knowledge you have gained, as you should always hunger for more. Hunger. I do hunger for more, for more knowledge and power. This is what I will now do. This is my mission at all costs. Day 23 Today Bara told me that she must depart from my company. She has other souls to save, apparently, whatever that means. We are close to the Black Port now. Our travels took us near the White Port, the gathering place of the 8 of Race. I know of the 8 of Race as Xanzer's diary has entries for when he traveled with them. They are powerful beings for sure, and not to be taken lightly. I should wish to be like them I think, especially Keldarhan. He has great power and doesn't shy away from showing it, unlike that useless halfling Eldan. The 8 of Race might be powerful, but they were also responsible for my family's death. I will see to it that they pay. I will weave a web so complete that no matter which way they turn, they will be caught in it. I will begin my schemes and lay the foundation today with Bara. I will ask her to save people that will help further my plans and my power. Powerful I will become, ruthless and unforgiving. Life or death is no boundary for me. I will rule all of it...Yes...to have control over life, and death...who lives and who dies. That is the goal for my power. I will hold dominion over all! Day 45 I've been on The Slippery Eel sailing to Orsova for some time now. Bara paid for my passage and although I am grateful for her assistance, she could not have found a more disgusting raft if she had looked for a year. I barely sleep on this boat. The dirty ship slaves boast and tell stories of how this excuse for a floating hunk of wood used to be owned by someone that was associated with the 8 of Race. All lies of course. People of their power would never have stooped to touching this dilapidated sailing vessel. The focus of my nightmare has begun to change. I no longer see Xanzer's twisted face of paid. Instead, my vision of the event has shifted to the blood, and the book. Xanzer's diary and the blood that was spilled with the power of the knowledge contained within. There is something else as well. I can't quite make it out, but there seems to be someone or something standing behind Xanzer that wasn't there before. I believe it to be some source of power. Almost like it had been waiting for that night to appear to me. I can almost make out a pair of red eyes surrounded by pale white skin. I fear looking upon those eyes, but what if this power was meant for me? What if its my path to greatness? I will continue to think on this while traveling. It is where I must start. At the beginning. Day 58 Afflux, The Great Torturer, has arrived. He was the figure from my dream. He was the one waiting for my power to emerge that night almost 2 months ago. Has it really been only 2 months? So much has changed. So many parts of my life have had to shift and adjust. It is curious, however, that it only took a small change in my perspective to see things in a wildly different light. I no longer view the world as good versus evil. The world has actually become even more black and white to me. Either you have power and influence, or you do not. Good and evil share equal parts of the same coin, and therefore, are destined to cancel each other out. Because of this, good and evil mean nothing. It is actually how many coins you have access to that defines who you are and what level of power you have. Afflux has shown me how to reach a level of Ultimate Power. His teachings explain that it is not through strength of arms, nor is it through great prowess of the mind, that one achieves this. It is actually through the collection of knowledge that one ascends to this great power. And with great power, comes great dominance! He will stop at nothing to procure the knowledge he desires, and I must do the same. This is the true way of things when it comes to life, and death. The way it must be done. The Afflux way. Day 74 Landfall was made today in Baval. It is such a strange city. There are lights that are cool to the touch and not made of flame. There are strange roads covered not in stones, nor brick, nor dirt. There are shops advertising something called "techno-components", whatever those are. There is a smell of metal to this city as well as a burning of...something... All of these abnormal sights and sounds must not distract me from my destination, however. A village called Torchlight is where my journey is taking me. Bara gave me an envelope before she left my company and told me not to open it until I reached Baval. The envelope had some weight to it and now I know why. Bara included 30 gold pieces in the envelope for "safe travel expenses". Apparently she thinks this land is wild and unsettled. She also must think I am incapable of protecting myself. This techno-rabble that Baval houses holds no power against the mighty Afflux. Thinking back, I suppose I do not feel that Bara meant her travel payment as an insult, and I will not take it as such. I will respect her wishes and travel safely to Torchlight. I do not mean to be a greedy person, but I do understand the power and respect that coin can give you. Respect is key to getting what one wants. Show me respect and I will reciprocate. Fail to respect me and you will suffer the consequences in all forms of pain. Day 94 A curious thing happened today. My party memebers and I faced a gathering of skeletons and zombies outside the villiage of Torchlight. While in Kor, the clerical teachings were always given to repel and/or damage the "abominations" on sight. Combining the teachings of Afflux with rituals of my Kor education, not only was I able to turn the undead, but they actually fell under my control! They followed the commands of my voice and fought for me until they were destroyed. This new power over the undead has also allowed me to summon them in place of the normal protective creatures I conjure from my summon spells. This seems to have many potential applications. My only wish is that my summon spell was a permanant manifestation instead of a temporary one.